Briarlight's Legacy
by CatatonicKuroneko
Summary: Briarlight has just given birth to two kits, Foamkit and Splotchedkit, even though StarClan had deemed her giving birth impossible.
1. Chapter 1

"Please! You can do this!" Jayfeather pleaded. Briarlight twisted around, trying her best not to scream in agony. _How is this possible? _ Jayfeather thought to himself, while whispering words of comfort to the whimpering she-cat in the den. _Her injury... it shouldv'e made it impossible to have kits!_ /i But yet here she was, kitting. No one had even noticed anything or anyone who could have done this to her. It had just... happened, with no explanation.

Her injury was taking it's toll. Her bottom legs couldn't move, so it was hard for her to struggle her way through the ordeal. Her quiet whimpers erupted suddenly as a little kitten slid out onto the nest that Jayfeather had for her at all times. A small wailing kit who slowly nudged itself to suckle with her mother. Briarlight squealed again as another kit plopped out, landing in the nest. Briarlight stopped crying. It was over.

She looked over the two kits, puzzled. One kit, a white she-kit with light gray stripes suckled quickly, while the other, a small tortoiseshell kit shivered in the cold winds of leaf-bare, and huddled next to Briarlight. Jayfeather looked over the two kits, puzzled at their appearance. The white kit with the tabby stripes could have been easily explained by Briarlight's mother, Millie, while the tortoiseshell kitten, who lie next to her, had to have been from some other cat, or Blossomfall.

_Either way_, Jayfeather thought to himself, staring at the kits while Briarlight's labored breathing returned to normal as she slowly went to sleep. _These kits should have not been born, this is a mistake... her injury should not have allowed this. _


	2. Chapter 2

Briarlight woke up slowly, batting her eyes to get rid of the sand caking her golden eyes. She looked down at the two kits suckling at her belly. _I don't care how much Jayfeather goes on about these kits_, she thought, looking down at them, touching each of them on the heads with her tail. _I love them too much to care._

Jayfeather padded into the medicine den, carrying a mouthful of borage leaves. "Hello Briarlight," Jayfeather said, the leaves in his mouth muffling his greeting a bit. He placed the leaves down in the storage and began to lick his paws to get rid of the taste of the herbs that were left in his mouth. "Here," he said, pushing the borage over with his tail. "Chew these thoroughly and then swallow them. It'll help with your milk." Briarlight nodded and took the borage leaves and inspected them thoughtfully. After eying them for a second, she shoved the leaves in her mouth, chewed several times, and then swallowed. The herbs left a bitter taste, and she licked her paws, also trying to get rid of it.

"Have you thought about it?" Jayfeather suddenly asked, rummaging through his storage, smelling the herbs to check if there were any he needed to restock on. Briarlight's ears perked up at his questioning. "About what?" Jayfeather turned around, eying Briarlight, as if he could see.

"The kits. Have you thought of naming them?" Briarlight looked down at the kits, who squealed at the mentioning of them. Briarlight looked at the kits, thoughtful. "I've already named one of them," She said to Jayfeather, pointing to the white she-kit with the light gray tabby stripes. "This one is Foamkit," she meowed proudly at choosing a name for her own kit. "The other one I am not that sure about." She said, looking at the tortoiseshell tom. _He's a tortoiseshell, too. Jayfeather said he'd never heard of a tortoiseshell tom before in ThunderClan. That means this one's REALLY special_.

Jayfeather nodded. "Understandable, I wouldn't know anything about naming a kit, though," he told her, half-joking. Briarlight chuckled a bit. "I didn't think you would," she said, purring. She glanced down at the mewing kittens, who had no doubt been woken up by Jayfeather's entrance. He had been gone all morning, searching for any leaves that may have survived the first cold of leaf-bare to add to storage.

"He has an adorable pelt, though, Jayfeather," Briarlight commented on the pelt of the tom. Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah, I can totally see that," he said sarcastically. Briarlight suddenly reeled back. In her excitement, she had somehow forgotten her friend's blindness. _Some friend I am_, Briarlight thought. Briarlight gave a sigh of sadness, and Jayfeather realized that she hadn't meant to say that. "I'll take your word for it, though." Briarlight smiled. That made her feel a lot better.

"How about Splotchedkit?" Briarlight suggested. Jayfeather thought about it. "Yeah, that seems like a good name."

Briarlight looked down at the kits, who had gone back to sleep. _Good night, Splotchedkit, good night, Foamkit. My two little warriors._


End file.
